Two guys are trapped
by JaisBrave
Summary: GUY ON GUY! YAOI. So Abroshtor and Randuin are trapped by the DM in a small area of the dungeon where they are forced to confess their love for each other.


**There it was, all perfectly set up, ready and yours for the taking. You can't help yourself, the DM left it all open for you. Who cares if they only left for a few minutes to go get something to eat, you were going to take advantage of the situation. Making a few slight adjustments to the dungeon map and getting rid of all the characters but two, you decided it was good enough to begin. Smiling to yourself now, you can't help but think that you love the power of being the dungeon master. Your favorite pairing is now under your control, what could be better?**

**"Wake up now you two." You giggle.**

Yawning, Randuin awoke from where he had been resting. Slightly confused considering they had been in the middle of a battle a few minutes ago, he sat up. Looking around the room it was empty except for the pesky gnome that was always running away. Grimacing he walked over and nudged the smaller male in the side.

"Hey lazy ass, get up."

Quickly jumping to his feet, Abroshtor reached for his dagger. Caught off guard, he found himself taking a ready-to-fight stance before realizing it was just the half-elf. Once he calmed down and put his weapon away he analyzed their situation and began to search around.

"What the hell are you doing?" Randuin questioned.

"Trying to figure out where everyone else went." He replied as he walked out into the hallway. "Wait a minute, wasn't there an exit over here?"

**At this point in time you couldn't help but smile to yourself. ****_Exit? What exit?_**** You think while fiddling with the sharpie in your right hand. ****_I don't remember one…_**

"Wait… what?" Randuin began heading over to where the other had disappeared. Of course there was an exit that way. That was how they entered in the first place. Turning the corner he could see what the gnome was talking about. It was just an empty hallway of long walls. Leaning against one of the said walls he just watched as Abroshtor fumbled around.

"You like watching me huh?" He smirked at Randuin.

"Oh shut up, I'm just letting you actually do something sense you never help with the fighting anyways." Randuin glared back.

"Sure, sure. I help when I want to."

"Which is never. Remember the battle we were in…." Randuin stopped for a second. "Wait, I don't think I even saw you."

"What a strange coincidence." The gnome laughed sarcastically.

"You little bastard. Where were you hiding this time?"

"Doesn't matter." Shrugging, Abroshtor continued his search around the room although Randuin followed in close pursuit. Every single entrance that was once there now didn't seem to exist. All possible signs of enemies, their party members or even any kind of fight was erased.

"What even happened?" Abroshtor asked, completely out of ideas.

"I really don't know, maybe we're in some dream world." Randuin threw out.

"Really? That's your idea?"

"Not really. You think I'd even want to be dreaming of you?" Randuin soughed before folding his arms.

"Why not, come on we go through everything together." The gnome snickered. "All the times you were kind enough to heal me and I helped tell you were the enemies were at."

"Seriously, do you even know how many times I've had to save your ass? I should have just let you die by now."

"Well why haven't you?"

"You fucking spell me every chance you get!"

By now both of them had stopped even trying to look for a way out and were just facing each other. Granted Abroshtor was still a little tall for a gnome at 3'6" but Randuin was still at least two feet taller. Staring down at the smaller man, the sorcerer was starting to get really red and frustrated.

"Oh don't take it too personal now. You're not the only one I cast spells on." Abroshtor muttered while rolling his eyes. Clearly he was unaware of the ticking time bomb in front of him, or he was just unaffected and didn't care.

"Maybe you could fight for yourself for once rather than using others as defense you prick."

"But you're really great at what you do. Blowing shit up and everything, you know you love me." Laughing now Abroshtor just leaned forward and grabbed Randuin's wrist pretending to be affectionate and very sincere. Quickly reacting though, Randuin picked him up a few feet off the ground by his shirt and threw him backwards.

"Okay Mr. Badass Bard. Spell me then." He paused to grin "'Cause if not, I swear to god you'll hope this is a dream."

"Oh now you _want_ me to spell you." Somewhat forcing his smile this time the gnome faltered a little as he could see a spell charging itself in Randuin's hand.

"Fine then, let's change it up a little though. You don't like being my ally, what happens when you're fascinated by me?" Thinking he'd be funny, he whipped out his little instrument, quickly picked the song he knew by heart and sang (at a slightly hurried pace of course).

"Calm your heart and open your mind

A lovely gnome is all you'll find.

He's strong and bold, the best of them all

And to his beauty you surely will fall."

**Perfect timing to interfere, you decide. What better way to get this thing going, it only took the two long enough to get where they're at anyways. Everyone else might be coming back soon meaning your time to mess around with the characters might be ending. Taking action, and as an attempt to impersonate Gabe, you grab a random die and roll it. Staring at it, you're really not sure what you did but you're currently the DM so who cares.**

**"DM magic time!" You squeal, "I say the spell is a haywire spell, both are affected!"**

As soon as the last note rang out the sorcerer paused mid-shot and aimed his spell towards the farthest wall and released it. A loud bang erupted and scorch marks appeared in a five foot radius around the area it hit. Breathing softly, the gnome began to calm down again. There was no way he'd ever be able to outmatch the half-elf, at least with strength and power. However, when it came to spells, being manipulative and just plain surviving, he could last months.

Slowly, the atmosphere in the room began to change. Not only was the sorcerer no longer trying to assassinate the gnome, even Abroshtor was suddenly not too keen on purposely pissing off Randuin. Calmly now, the half-elf gave up and settled himself against one of the walls. No idea how either of them ended up here alone or why but now he didn't care, he was simply just smiling at the gnome.

At the same time, Abroshtor, unable to help himself, was also affected and couldn't help but smile back. There was something so suddenly attractive about the other male and he couldn't hold back. Making his way over to where Randuin sat, the gnome felt no need to fear or even hurt him. If anything felt so dream-like before, it was nothing compared to now, so soft and gentle and just full of hazy thoughts.

Before he knew it, Abroshtor found himself in Randuin's lap softly stroking the stubble on his chin. How could he have never noticed how soft his face was, or how pretty his blue eyes were? Randuin simply let the gnome do what he wanted. It didn't really bother him and he felt quite admired for once in his life. Neither of them questioning the sudden change of events or attitudes, all the anger from before just dispersed.

A few minutes passed with both of them just looking each other over, unable to say or do anything but stare in fascination at the man they were holding. Without hesitation, though, Abroshtor found himself wrapping his arms around Randuin's neck and pulling himself closer and closer until their lips met. It didn't matter that he was half his size; they were really about the same age and have known each other for a few years now.

Taking advantage of how light the gnome was, Randuin easily picked him up and brought him as close as he could manage. Holding tight, their lips were practically inseparable as the magic energy was passed between them. What started off so light and experimental was quickly escalating as they found themselves clinging to one another. Both deprived of attention and physical attraction for so long.

Minutes ticked by as inexperienced hands and lips fumbled about, a few soft moans escaping in the process before they started slowing down. Mashed, face against face the effects of the spell started to wear off and they began to come back to reality. A couple more kisses were shared before Randuin, back to full attention realized what was happening. Within a few seconds the gnome was on his back and pinned to the floor.

"What the FUCK was that about." Randuin hissed.

"Holy mother," Abroshtor forced out still trying to recover from his loss of breath. "I don't… I don't know what happened."

"Bullshit! You casted a spell and took advantage of me didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to! That was never meant to happen." The gnome tried struggling but it was beyond hope. Randuin's strength and body weight had him completely immobile. The spell was just supposed to be joke but something had gone wrong and now Abroshtor was completely screwed. Even if he wanted to cast a spell now or anything he couldn't and Randuin was practically sneering a few inches from his face. Closing his eyes he was only hoping that if Randuin was about to kill him he would kill him quickly at least.

One… two… three… seconds pass and nothing happened. Abroshtor realized he was holding his breath and had to find the strength to force the air in and out of his lungs. Suddenly he was caught off guard again as he felt Randuin's lips pressed against his once more, this time though, he was awake and fully aware. Once more he attempted to struggle but not only was he pinned, Randuin managed to get his arms above his head so he couldn't even push the sorcerer away. If anything he tried to grunt, to show his discomfort but nothing seemed to faze his captor.

"Hmmm… So you don't seem to like it as much when I have control." Randuin sneered. Granted yes, this little bastard was always pissing him off and using him but Randuin couldn't deny the growing hardness he felt. Abroshtor was constantly using his magic to take over the mind of others, watching him struggling and being pathetic was quite a nice change for once.

"Get… off." The gnome forced himself to say through gritted teeth. "Randuin…"

"Hush now. There's really no need to struggle."

Abroshtor was on the verge of saying something else but was shut up by another kiss. In an escapable position the gnome really didn't know what to do, his arms were starting to hurt from being in pinned above his head. Every movement of Randuin was embedded deep into Abroshtor's memory. The feeling of his rough lips pressing passionately against his own, the hand that pinned down his arms and the other that was trailing his side. Even the slightest thrusting movement from Randuin's hips was vivid in detail. Whether he was in control anymore or not, Abroshtor's attempts at grunting and resistance slowly turned into moans.

Finally he gave in and started kissing back enjoying the taste of the other man. Randuin decided it was okay to at least let go of the gnome's arms which were probably asleep anyways and let his now free hand wrap around his small neck. He never imagined it would feel this good or be this easy as he let out a few moans himself. With a full hard-on now, the sorcerer was nowhere near even wanting to stop, so he pushed further. Little by little he managed to pry open Abroshtor's lips as he licked gently over the inside of his mouth.

The gnome who now had full control over his arms again quickly ran them through the curly hair of his kisser. Feeling himself becoming completely turned on he lost any self-control that he had retained earlier and held Randuin's head as tight as possible. Moaning a little more in response the tongue that was working its way into his mouth, he began to lick back. The tongue war continued for a few more minutes before Abroshtor finally had to break away.

"W..wait!" He cried practically out of breath.

"Yes…?" Randuin asked quietly, staring hungrily at the gnome while trying to catch his own breath.

"Sorry, I… I can't breathe." Abroshtor closed his eyes. "You realize you're like three times my weight right?"

"You're right. Guess I'll just give you a few minutes to catch up…" Randuin trailed off as he shifted his body weight off of the little gnome before gently starting to kiss his neck. Once again Abroshtor started to protest but soon fell silent as Randuin's hand started to remove his armor. Piece by piece, it came of so simply and Abroshtor was too weak to even help. Even though it was only a few seconds the moments that passed while Randuin undressed himself and Abroshtor, it seemed to take forever to pass as if it was passing in slow motion.

Soon though, the half-elf's lips were once again pressed against the bare skin of Abroshtor's chest. The gnome managed a half moan as his hands found their way back to Randuin's hair while Randuin's lips were find their way down his tiny body. By now, both of their erections were throbbing with pleasure and neither of them had any intention of stopping.

There were a few cold seconds as Randuin's hands managed to pull off the rest of the clothing that covered Abroshtor's lower half but those were quickly over as the sorcerer's warm mouth slid around his penis. Unable to hold back his long moan, the gnome found his tiny fingers curling around the tiny hairs on Randuin's head. Starting off slowly, the half-elf let himself enjoy the sounds coming from the gnome as he ran his tongue up and down the shaft. When he finally decided he had teased enough, Randuin began to pick up speed and force as he felt the penis pushing down his throat.

A few moments passed as both moans and sucking increased. Abroshtor was no longer holding back anything and almost ready to explode. His fingers completely entangled in Randuin's hair weren't much of use since Randuin was practically forcing himself to swallow the gnome whole. Gasping now, in between moans, the bard had lost complete control as he closed his eyes and gave into the pleasure. Faster and faster Randuin's tongue moved, each time hitting a nice sweet spot. Practically holding his breath, it only took one last bob as Abroshtor shoved himself as deep as he could go before releasing himself in the back of Randuin's mouth and down his throat. Going completely limp, the gnome just laid there as Randuin came across the ground and wiped his mouth. Once again leaning over-top of Abroshtor, the half-elf simply leaned down and gave him one last long kiss.

"Feel better jackass?" he smirked.


End file.
